


Danny Phantom x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	Danny Phantom x reader one shots

* cough* *cough*   
  
You harshly coughed into your fist, bending over in the process. You tried to get air into your lungs. You kneeled on the ground.

**" Oh, my- (y/n)! You need to go home! You're kneeling on the ground for crying out loud!"**

**" I'm** * **Cough* Fi- *Cough* Ne"** Danny gave you a blank stare before turning his back to you and kneeling.

 **" Get on, I'll carry you home"** You opened your mouth to tell him you're fine but decided against it; knowing full well Danny would force you to go home one way or another. You climbed on his back with little difficulty. You wrapped your arms around his neck and rested your head on his shoulder.  _"_ **I don't understand how you keep getting sick."** He mumbled; walking to your place.

**" Maybe It's because of all the ghosts that have been escaping. They've been escaping more often lately. "**

**" That is possible...Hey, why are you struggling? There's no way I'm letting you walk on your own."**

**" I'm fine! You need to stop worrying about me and start worrying about yourself."**

**" Myself, why?"**

**" I've already discovered all of my abilities. But you on the other hand still have quite a few abilities to discover."**

**" How can you tell?"**

**" I've been around longer than you think."** You glanced up.  **" Oh, we're here."** Danny opened the door leading to your bedroom and laid you on your bed with caution. He turned around and grabbed a chair; setting it next to your bed and sitting in it. 

**" What are you doing?"**

**" I'm taking care of you like I always do. For now, just go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."** You tiredly nodded and closed your eyes; falling asleep almost immediately. Danny slowly blinked a couple of times.  _"_ **H-How can you fall asleep so quickly?"**  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
You woke up the next morning, feeling better than you have in  **years.** _Y_ ou glanced to the side and saw Danny sleeping. You stayed still for a solid minute and admired how peaceful he looked. You carefully stood up and walked towards your door.   
  
**" Where are you going?"**

 **" You have good timing."** You smiled nervously. He stood up abruptly and walked in front of you. He placed a hand on your forehead and then your cheeks. 

 **"Well, your fever is gone. Were you just going to leave me there?? Why would you do-"** You gave him a quick kiss on the lips which shut him up immediately. 

**" Just...Shut up for a minute and let me explain. when you were sleeping I didn't want to wake you up because you looked so peaceful....You've been pretty overprotective today...More than usual."**

**" The fact that you keep getting sick kinda scares me."**

**" Me getting sick scares you? But not all the ghosts we've battled?"**

**" I get scared when you get sick because I don't wanna lose you."**

**" Why?"**

**" Because...** I **love you."** You felt a blush quickly rise to yourcheeks. 

_" **Love...Me**? **You love me?**_ **But Danny-"**

**" - I know, I know. ' We're only high schoolers..We don't know what love is' But (y/n), I just have this feeling...When ever I'm around you during school or when we're battling ghosts-"**

**" I love you too and that was really cheesy."** You gave him a bright smile. 

 **" Who doesn't like a little cheese?"** You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and rested your head on his chest.

 **" Oh my god. You did not just say that."** You replied, laughing at his choice of words. Danny placed a kiss to your forehead and let his lips linger for a moment.   
  
**" Please, try to be more careful."**

**Author's Note:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
